foxkids20fandomcom-20200213-history
BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast
BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast is to be the upcoming 3rd season of the BeetleBorgs television series where Big Bad BeetleBorgs: The New Adventure Series and BeetleBorgs Metallix: The New Adventure Series had left off, starring Wesley Barker, Miranda Cosgrove, Brittany Konarzewski, Herbie Baez, Warren Berkrow, Elisabeth Z. Lund, Mason Vale Cotton, Summer Parker, Laya Hayes, Gavin Lewis, Aiden Lewandowski, Courtney Fansler, Billy Forester, Blake Torney, David Fletcher, Joe Hackett, Frank Addela, Channe Nolen, Kim Delgado, (Nano won't be in the 3rd season of BeetleBorgs due to the passing of Vivian Smallwood also known as Rappin' Granny back on Saturday, July 22, 2017), Todd Hurst, Patrick Seaborn. Also starring the voice talents from Lina Godhouse, Scott Page Pagter, Traci Bellusci, Steve Blum, Emily Hahn, Jason Marsden, Bryce Papenbrook and Fred Tatasciore. It's to premiere on CBS on January 3, 2020. Plot Summary Drew is married to Katie and they have a son and daughter named Ethan and Sofia, Roland is married to Jo and they have a daughter and son named Skylar and Toby and Josh is married to Heather and they have a son and daughter named Lucas and Becky. The 6 new kids go right inside the Hillhurst Mansion and wish to become the Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs, but when they get their wish, a group of super villains called the Immortals escape right off the comic magazine pages. Characters in the 3rd season The former BeetleBorgs * Drew McCormick: Katie's husband, Jo's brother, Roland's brother in law, Aaron and Abbie's son in law, Nano's grandson in law, Ethan and Sofia's father and Toby and Skylar's uncle in the entire series. * Katie McCormick: Drew's wife, Jo's sister in law, Ethan and Sofia's mother and Toby and Skylar's aunt in the entire series. * Roland Williams: Jo's husband, Drew's brother in law, Aaron and Abbie's son, Nano's grandson, Ethan and Sofia's uncle and Toby and Skylar's father in the entire series. * Jo Williams: Roland's wife, Drew's sister, Aaron and Abbie's daughter in law, Nano's granddaughter in law, Ethan and Sofia's aunt and Toby and Skylar's mother in the entire series. * Josh Baldwin: Heather's husband and Lucas and Becky's father in the entire series. * Heather Baldwin: Josh's wife and Lucas and Becky's mother in the entire series. The Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs * Ethan McCormick/Blue Alpha BeetleBorg: He obtains the Alpha Drill and the power of telekinesis by pointing at every single item and nodding his head. * Sofia McCormick/Red Omega BeetleBorg: She obtains the Omega Blaster and the power of super human strength by cracking her knuckles. * Toby Williams/Green Gamma BeetleBorg: He obtains the Gamma Claw and he and his twin sister, Skyler obtain the power of super fast speed by snapping their fingers once. * Skylar Williams/Purple Delta BeetleBorg: she obtains the Delta Laser and she and her twin brother, Toby obtain the power of super fast speed by snapping their fingers once. * Lucas Baldwin/Gold Beta BeetleBorg: He obtains the fire cannon and he and his twin sister, Becky obtain the power of invisibility by dusting their hands. * Becky Baldwin/Pink Sigma BeetleBorg: She obtains the Sigma Drill and she and her twin brother, Lucas obtain the power of invisibility by dusting their hands. The Rivals * Ian Anderson: Marty's cousin and Trip and Olivia's son in the entire series * Marty Anderson: Ian's cousin and Van and Kathy's son in the entire series The Hillhurst Mansion residents * Flabber: a phantasm from the seventh dimension who resides in Hillhurst Mansion * Mums: a 5,000 year-old Egyptian mummy, but he can unwrap his bandages to reveal a "Grim Reaper like form underneath.] * Frankenbeans: a strange, lumbering Frankenstein's monster-type creature. * Count Fangula: A vampire figure who also resides in Hillhurst Mansion. * Wolfgang Smith: A kid friendly werewolf who also resides in Hillhurst Mansion. * Little Ghoul: The final monster to take up residence in Hillhurst Mansion, finding the basement to be to her liking. The Immortals *Darkstorm: Similar to Jara and Nukas in the entire series *Cypher: Similar to Noxic and Horribelle in the entire series *Atom: Similar to Typhus and Vilor in the entire series *Razor: Similar to Vexor and Nukas in the entire series *Thrun: Similar to the ShadowBorg in the entire series The Giant Monster Enemies * Thornman: A giant green monster from issue number 479 * Soliteeth: A giant orange monster from issue number 389 * Gasling: A giant red demon monster from issue number 265 * Venombug: A giant blue monster with 1 eye from issue number 699 * Vile Wrath: A giant blue monster from issue number 239 * Poison Pod: A giant indigo monster from issue number 273 * Phasebug: A giant pink monster from issue number 872 * Mad Goblin: A giant green goblin monster from issue number 976 Cast Members The hero characters * Wesley Barker as Drew McCormick (the former Blue Stinger and Chromium Gold BeetleBorg) * Miranda Cosgrove as Katie McCormick (the former Pink Laser and Sparkling Red BeetleBorg) * Brittany Konarzewski as Jo Williams (the former Red Striker and Platinum Purple BeetleBorg) * Herbie Baez as Roland Williams (the former Green Hunter and Titanium Silver BeetleBorg) * Warren Berkrow as Josh Baldwin (the former White Blaster and Shiny Blue BeetleBorg) * Elisabeth Z. Lund as Heather Baldwin * Jackson Scott as Ethan McCormick/Blue Alpha BeetleBorg * Scarlett Estevez as Sofia McCormick/Red Beta BeetleBorg * Millie Davis as Skylar Williams/Purple Delta BeetleBorg * Levi Alexander as Toby Williams/Green Gamma BeetleBorg * Iain Armitage as Lucas Baldwin/Gold Beta BeetleBorg * Madeline McGraw as Becky Baldwin/Pink Sigma BeetleBorg * Billy Forester as Flabber (respective part in the series) * Blake Torney as Mums (respective part and voice in the series) * David Fletcher as Frankenbeans (respective part in the series) * Joe Hackett as Count Fangula (respective part in the series) * Frank Addela as Wolfgang Smith (respective part in the series) * Channe Nolen as Abbie Williams, Roland's mother, Jo's mother in law and Sofia and Toby's grandmother in the series * Kim Delgado as Aaron Williams, Roland's father, Jo's father in law and Sofia and Toby's grandfather in the series * Todd Hurst as Harvey "Trip" Anderson * Selena Gomez as Olivia Anderson * Patrick Seaborn as Louis "Van" Anderson * Demi Lovato as Kathy Anderson * Luke Dodge as Ian Anderson, Trip and Olivia's son and Marty's cousin in the series * Grayson Eddey as Marty Anderson, Van and Kathy's son and Ian's cousin n the series The Immortal villains and other Hilhurst monster friends/voice cast members * Lina Godhouse as Little Ghoul (respective voice) * Scott Page Pagter as Wolfgang's respective growls, howls and vocal effects * Traci Bellusci as the Pipettes (respective voices) * Steve Blum as Razor, the boss of the Immortals (voice, similar to Vexor and Nukas in the series) *Emily Hahn as Darkstorm (voice, similar to Jara and Nukas in the series) *Jason Marsden as Cypher (voice, similar to Noxic and Horribelle in the series) *Bryce Papenbrook as Atom (voice, similar to Typhus and Vilor in the series) *Fred Tatasciore as Thrun (voice, similar to the ShadowBorg in the series) Giant Monsters who appear right off the comic pages * Jim Cummings as Thornman (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as Soliteeth (voice) * John Kassir as Gasling (voice) * Quinton Flynn as Venombug (voice) * Charles Adler as Vile Wrath (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Poison Pod (voice) * Jeff Bennett as Phasebug (voice) * Patrick Warburton as Mad Goblin (voice) * Damian Pappahranis as Cataclazmic (voice) * Dave Mallow as Hammerhands, Aqualungs and Amphead (voices, succeeding from the late Bob Papenbrook respectively) Episodes * Episode 301: 6 New BeetleBorgs (January 3, 2020) * Episode 302: Chimp Troubles (January 4, 2020) * Episode 303: Wax it Up (February 7, 2020) * Episode 304: Honey, we Shrunk the Red and Pink BeetleBorgs (February 8, 2020) * Episode 305: Keep Charterville Clean and Tidy (March 6, 2020) * Episode 306: Where Oh Where is Frankenbeans? * Episode 307: Wolfgang's Final Hunt and Bite (March 7, 2020) * Episode 308: ''Stone Solid in Charterville'' (April 3, 2020) * Episode 309: Count Fangula in Love (April 4, 2020) * Episode 310: ''The Basket Ball Competition'' (May 1, 2020) * Episode 311: Goodbye, Nano Williams (May 2, 2020) * Episode 312: ''Another Monster is Born'' (May 3, 2020) * Episode 313: The Time of the Immortal Werewolf (June 5, 2020) * Episode 314: The Good, the Bad and the Sneaky (June 6, 2020)